Too late now
by pooshy-spoon
Summary: After Edward left Bella was changed...still living a depressed lifestyle she and her new family Jackie and Mason move back to Forks WA...and the rest you will have to read and find out... rated M for language and possible lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

**I know its short... I own nothing**

Next to changing... him leaving was the most painful thing I had ever endured. When Edward left me in that forest I was so broken that I could barely stand. So I did what my instincts told me to do... I ran after him... I ran all through the trees trying to catch up to him.

I ran all the way to the meadow before my legs gave out. I collapsed to the ground screaming and crying his name out. I don't remember how long I cried there.

The next thing after that I saw was Victoria walk out the woods towards me...

"Bella...you ready to get going?" Jackie my little sister asked me walking into the living room from her room.

"I guess... I don't think it will get easier if I just sit here... lets hunt first..."

"Isabella Swan! We will miss our flight...we are leaving now and that is final!" Mason my brother said walking in from the room he and Jackie share...they are mates you see...I am the odd one out...now I know how he feels... or felt...

"fine lets get going..." I grabbed all of my bags and headed out to the car.

"So Bells, where are we headed this time?" Jackie asked me from the passenger seat. It was my turn to choose... these two would never believe me when I told them where we were moving... it has been 200 years since I last step foot there

"Forks Washington." I said quietly

"Im sorry...it sounded like you just said we are going to Forks" Mason said confused

"We are...its time for me to go home... I still have my dads place there..."

"Well then...Forks Washington...look out... The Swans are on the loose!"

**Thanks for reading... please review!**


	2. Reunited?

"Here it is…"I said after we unlocking and swinging open the door of my human home. I was shocked it was still here and in such good shape…it needed a little work but for vampires it might take like an hour or less.

"O my gosh Bella…its so cute!" Jackie yelled walking in and looking around I walked in and set my bags in the door way. I could remember all of the good times here… and the bad.

One of my last memories of Charlie was when the police told him that I was dead and they couldn't find my body… I "died" after I "crashed" into a ditch down on the rez.

"Thanks… so umm y'all get Charlie's room and umm I'll take mine…we should probably go hunting before we go to school tomorrow… do we need anything from anywhere?" I asked some what nervous.

"Could we go to the mall…I want to get some clothes that can withstand the weather here since there is a lot of rain." Jackie replied.

"Sounds perfect…Mason you in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Jackie said Skipping up the stairs. "I'm gonna make a list of what everyone needs…Bella I don't want any arguing this time… we are going to make you look hot and get you a mate!" She said… by now she was up stairs.

We arrived at the mall in Port Angeles with in an hour after we discussed leaving. Walking into the mall brought back a lot of memories that I had been trying to suppress these past 200 years. They kind of hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Mason asked

"yea… just a lot of memories in this place." I said and started walking towards the first store.

_

* * *

_

"Well I think we just about cleared the whole mall…" Mason said as we walked into the house after shopping and hunting. I looked down at my phone to check the time. We had three hours till we had to leave for our first day of school...well here at least

"Don't be silly… it was only half of it." Jackie said I giggled walking up to my room.

The walls were covered with pale blue wall paper and had no furniture... the moves would be here in the afternoon tomorrow so I could have all my stuff and not have to deal with the reminder of what was and is now of my human room.

It feels so weird to be here again in this room. There are a lot of memories here with Edward... a lot that I never wanted to forget but at the same time to remember. I looked at the window that he used to sneak in to watch me sleep. I felt the familiar hole in my chest as I kept thinking about how he is gone somewhere else and left me here to fend by myself. He didn't want this for me... he wanted me dead by now. But thanks to Victoria I got what I always wanted and she got her revenge... then she got killed by the pack... there was another thing that I never expected... Jacob and the other wolves. They accepted me and are letting me live as long as I stay a vegetarian.

"Bella we have to go to school soon!" Jackie yelled up the stairs. I glanced down at my cell phone. It was indeed 6:30... we had to leave for Forks High in a half an hour to go... I guess I have been wallowing in misery for a while. I got up and walked to the bathroom to turn on the water. Returning to my room I looked through all of my new things trying to find something to wear for the day.

I settled for my new satin fabric dress sandals with an almond, open toe pleated straps, elastic relieved ankle, snap button bow tie, zippered heel panel. These babies were four fucking inches. They were salmon and other complimenting colors. I paired them with a short brown dress from Victoria's Secret. It had wide straps that led down to the side of the dress with an empire waist. I laid it out by the door and hopped into the steaming shower.

I felt the hot water cascade down onto my back and my long hair causing all of my muscles relax slowly. I grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo rubbing it between my hands before lathering it through my hair and rinsing it. I went vampire speed to finish the rest of my shower and got out. Drying off and wrapping up in my towel. I went to the mirror and brushed through my hair fast like, I decided to keep it down and let it air dry into soft waves. I strategically placed them in the most perfect way so that it looked perfect after drying.

I ran into my room and got dressed at vampire speed and headed down the stairs and grabbed my keys and blue purse bag thing that I bought at Aldo. "Guys... stop fucking and get down here!"

"Cock Blocker!" Mason yelled coming down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the car.

* * *

Walking into the school felt like deja vu.. nothing changed... AT ALL. It was creepy. I haven't been here in years. We walked to the front office looking fabulous might I add. I walked up to the front office and straight to the desk.

"Hi... My name is Isabella Swan and these are my siblings Mason and Jackie... we are here to pick up our schedules." I said to the young woman in at the desk.

"Oh well just hold on one moment dearies." She drawled out. "Here you are... will you need a map?" She said handing us our schedules.

"Umm no thanks... my cousin is here so she can help us." I replied walking out of the office.

"OK time to compare." I said. Jackie and I had two classes together and I had one with Mason.

"OK... we have the same lunch at least... we can meet up here and then go find a table." Mason said. We all agreed and went our separate ways. I headed into my first period American Lit class. I looked for the teacher. I saw her standing in the front of the class in a high waisted pencil skirt and a red silk blouse tucked into the top.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm yes... I am Bella... I'm new." I have said this before but never has it felt as human as it just did.

"Oh yes... could you please go and sit with Jason in the back?"

"Of course" I smiled at her and made my way to the desk she pointed at.

"Hey... I'm Jason." the kid next to me leaned over and whispered.

"Bella." I said shortly.

"Sexy name for a sexy girl." He responded. Oh I was pissed, i was not a fan of being hit on by pimple faced morons... I am 218 fucking years old!

"Jason was it?" I asked sweetly. He nodded in response. " Call me sexy or any other thing having to do with why you now have an embarrassing raging hard on and I will literally castrate you." I said with a sweet smile on my face. His face paled and he leaned back to his seat.

Once class was out I met up with the others in the meeting spot. "Hey guys... how was your first class?" Jackie asked giddily

"Great... although I had to threaten some kid not to hit on me." They all chuckled in response. " I'm gonna head to my next class... see y'all at lunch?" They nodded and went to class.

The next three periods passed by uneventful. Finally it was lunch time and I couldn't wait to go and see my sibs.

"Hey guys!" I said when I got to the spot. "Lets go get a table shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Mason said linking arms with me and Jackie. We walked like that into the cafeteria and headed straight to the an empty table near where THEY sat all those years ago.

"Do we need props today?" Mason asked

"Not today...I am to lazy to get up." I said staring at their table. Out of no where Jackie stood up in alarm

"What is it?" I asked looking at her.

"OTHERS!" She whispered frantically. I started to panic. This is just what we needed... more vamps around here to mess with... this could not end well.

"I'll spread the shield." I said. I have one power and that is to shield me and others of my choice from other vampire powers. We sat calm trying to act normal and human. I put my hands in my lap and stared down at them.

"They are here." Mason said simply. I looked up and saw the five people I never wanted to see again.

"Fuck." I said

"Bella... what is it?" Jackie asked

"The Cullens..." I said pointing to the five now six people sitting at the table near us. I immediately stood up and walked to them. All of them were looking down at their hands or food or phones.

"Hi" I said sheepishly to them. all of them looked up at the same time confused that some one was actually talking to them. I looked at them all Rose then Emmett then some one I didn't even recognize then Jazz then Alice then... "Edward." I whispered. Mason and Jackie were behind me now.

"Belly!" Emmett was the first to speak... he picked me up and spun me around and around.

"Fuck Emmett put me the fuck down now!" I yelled giggling

"Bella..." Edward whispered walking over to me.

"Edwa-" he cut me off with his lips. I stiffened at first but eventually gave in. He stuck his tongue out to ask for entrance.

* * *

I know this is a little confusing since this is Jasper and Bella but y'ull see what happens... R&R


	3. What the FUCK!

**Disclaimer:I own none of this... only the idea..**

His once icy lips were soft and warm. I started to give into the kiss when I realized... he left me and now he thinks he has the right to just kiss me! I stepped back cutting off the kiss. You could see the pain and rejection all over his face. I raised my hand as if to caress his cheek and slapped him with all of my strength right across the face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He yelled at me anger just rolling off of him. He was bent down grasping his cheek like a pathetic little boy

"Why the hell did you kiss me! What if I had a mate... or what if I was someone else.. what the fuck!" I growled at him "It has taken me 200 years to get over you leaving me in the woods alone... I want nothing to do with you relationship wise!" I said quiet enough that only he heard me. He chuckled in anger and stood up straight.

"Bella... can you go one day with out getting all the hot guys scared of you?" Jackie said coming up behind me. I felt an arm go around me I looked and saw Mason standing there glaring daggers at Edward.

"Jealous much Jackie? Maybe if you weren't sucking face with this one all the time you might get some looks too." I giggled "Mason it's fine hun, you can let go now." the arm dropped and Mason walked over to Jackie pulling her in for a hug

"Bells!" Alice's loud voice yelled running to me.

"Ali!" I yelled back hugging her as tight as I could.

"You look amazing!" She said ecstatic I looked at her clothing choice and laughed. Of course she looked amazing.

"As do you... but you always do!" I was starting to sound like a preppy school girl. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's Jasper, Rose, and some new guy. I was confused by who he was.

"He's Alice's mate." Jasper said looking down at his food. "Sorry, you just were very confused." He looked up at me looking broken. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jasper... I don't know weather you are upset about losing Alice or because of my birth day... what is it?" he flinched when I mentioned that day.

"It's about your birthday." Edward said from behind me.

"Well thanks Dickward... but I believe I fuck asked Jasper." I heard Rose chuckle next to me. I looked at her in confusion. She still looked amazing as always. "Rose... I hope that you and I can be friends now... I don't want hostility if we are all going to be staying here."

"Oh Bella... of course we can." I leaned over giving her a one armed hug still holding onto Jasper's hand. I looked at the newest member of the family and stuck my hand out.

"Bella Swan... and you are?" He looked at me in confusion but took my hand

"Jason Hale." he said. I got angered slightly. What happened in the last two hundred years.

" Oh Bella... Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled to see you!" Alice chimed I almost forgot about them.

" Can we go and see them now?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Sure but first who are they?" Edward asked menacingly I rolled my eyes.

"These are my siblings Jackie and Mason. I found them in a car accident and saved them." I said everyones jaws dropped.

"When did you do that?" Jasper asked quietly. I looked to him and smiled.

"About six months after she changed." Mason said proudly looking at me. I looked to see all of the Cullens looking at me surprised.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Rosalie asked me. I grinned

"My power... I really don't want to talk about it... can we go see Mom and Dad?" I asked getting excited by the minute.

"Darlin' calm down before you get me jumping up and down." Jasper said amused. I giggled and looked down at him

"Sorry..." I said "Now can we go?" I whined. Jasper chuckled and stood up. I noticed that he was still holding onto my hand. I smiled and if I were human I would have blushed.

"Sure darlin'." Jasper drawled out. I felt my dead heart flutter... well I imagined it did. I heard a growl from behind me and saw Edward glaring at our hands.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down. We walked out to the parking lot. "Me and Jackie and Mason will take my baby, you guys still at the same place?" I asked

"Yea... mind if I ride with you guys?" Jasper asked... still holding my hand.

"Sure... if you don't mind going fast." Jasper laughed next to me. I felt his hand let go of mine and snake around my waist. His face was right up against my ear now.

"I'm a vampire Bella... going fast is in the job description." I giggled and started to walk out to the parking lot. I saw Edward and the rest of the family walk to a silver new edition Volvo. I bent over laughing and fell to the ground. Everyone was looking at me funny and my sides started to hurt.

"Jasper... a little help please?" I felt a wave of calm wash over me. After I was up and standing everyone was looking at me questioningly.

"Sorry... just funny that you still have that damn Volvo." I said

"It is a new edition actually." Edward retorted.

"Well excuse me... but really you couldn't try something different?"

"And your car is so much better?" he asked.

"Yea she could... you should see her car..." Jackie said. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my Lamborghini Murcielago Rgt.

"Damn Belly... you got a sexy car!" Emmett bellowed. I giggled.

"It's not that great." I said

"Yes it is... if you weren't dead I would kill you for this car." Rosalie said drooling. " Like this car is amazing!"

"Its just a car..." I said confused. "I have like two more cars nicer then this coming over from Texas where we were before here"

"You were in Texas?" Jasper asked still holding me by my waist.

"This most recent time yes... we have been everywhere in the past couple centuries well except for here." I said quietly feeling the hole start to open again.

"It's OK Bella... we are here now... I am not going anywhere." Jasper said into my ear sensing my anguish, I felt all the pain subside and feel the calm warmth. "Please don't ever do that again. It hurt like hell."

"Yea... thats what I have felt for the past two hundred years so you dont have to tell me twice." I said nonchalantly walking to my car. "Y'all coming?" I asked from the drivers seat. They all looked at me.

"Bella... can we go to the house first... I want to change before I meet your parents!" Jackie whined climbing into the backseat. I rolled my eyes.

"I figured... the movers will be there soon so going home would be a better idea." I replied. "Jasper... you are welcome to join us or go with your family." I said. I looked towards the group standing behind him and walked straight to the passenger seat. "Alright then, lets get this show on the road."

**Thanks for reading... please review and tell me ideas of what you think should happen**

**Pooshy-spoon**


End file.
